1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a frame transmission method and a wireless communication apparatus performing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
For wireless close proximity communication, there exists high rate wireless personal area network (WPAN) technology that supports a high transmission rate over a short distance. In a WPAN, a piconet may include at least one device and one piconet coordinator (PNC). A device associated with a parent piconet may become a PNC and thereby a child piconet may be formed. In a mesh network including a parent piconet and child piconets, a multi hop network is possible.